


一百次接吻

by dxaac



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac
Summary: 教授说，一个称职的性伴侣，在前戏的过程中，至少会跟爱人交换至少数十次接吻。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯/王源
Kudos: 17





	一百次接吻

由于疫情的关系，伯克利给在读学生临时增设了线上卫生教育课，上课的时候老师却被弹幕牵地扯开了话头。

以下是部分片段的翻译。

“发生性关系？哦，那是当然的，就算是退一万步，在这个过程中你们也会进行至少数十次的接吻。”

数十次的接吻......王源正刷着漫画的手指一顿，抬头看向屏幕，不自觉地坐直了身，有那么多吗...？

果然，弹幕上立刻有同学跟他发出了一样的疑问。

“哦，如果你没有，那可要注意了，一个没有足够前戏长度的男士可不是一个称职的性伴侣。”

王源的表情严肃起来，搁下了手机，转身去叫：“王俊凯！”

王俊凯难得偷闲，正躺床上戴着耳机打游戏呢，被他这一叫唤，打了个激灵，连忙挂了机又坐起身来，伸手把小朋友从背后揽进怀里，动作娴熟得不行。

“怎么了怎么了，又不舒服了，哪呢，腰还是屁股，哥哥给宝宝揉揉。”

“......你不是一个称职的性伴侣。”

“？？？”王俊凯才按上人后腰的手一顿，连忙又收紧了拦在人身前的胳膊，“宝宝怎么了！哥哥做错了什么可以改的嘛！”

“我老师说，前戏没有一百次接吻的性伴侣都是...唔——”

“那宝贝从现在开始计数嘛？”

......

一百次，王源很快就意识到，自己这波虚报的恶果怕是要反噬到自个儿的头上。

天气渐渐热了起来，也甭管出门工作的时候穿得有多花里胡哨，闲在家里的时候王俊凯都是一个打扮——光着屁股晾大鸟。

王源就不一样了，他还得上网课，虽是不用开摄像头，但想着总得有个学生的样子，好歹还是套了件白T底裤的。

这会儿被人从背后搂进怀里摸遍了全身，三两个激吻下来，王源就断断续续地喘起来了。

王俊凯捏着人的腿根又把他往自己胯前带了带，曲起膝盖贴紧了，下身的柱体稍一用力便隔着底裤挤进了人的股缝，这才咬着王源的耳廓牙关开开合合地问他：“宝贝数到第几次了？”

王源细长的手指无处施力般地扣进两侧的床单，他的身子被身后的人磨地软了大半，没骨头似的塌在王俊凯的身上，全靠后者一条胳膊撑着不往下掉。

敌方进攻太猛，以至于王源再次谎报了：“十、第十次了……”

王俊凯一边嘉奖似的用力地嘬一口他的颈侧，一边笑着说：“好。”然后也不真跟人继续接吻，直接伸手摸进了人的底裤。

事实证明，一个正直青年性需求旺盛的猛A在这半年异地生活里练出来的手活儿可不可小觑。

偏偏这人还不想让他射得太快。

王俊凯眯着眼睛注意身上人的面部表情，底下的小王俊凯又双重监视着自身猎物的翕张状态。一见人快到了高点，飞速的抽手动作让王源要射不射地梗在了半路，前端分泌出来的小股精液倒是顺着沟壑也往后涂满了股缝。

里外夹击，王源的底裤算是湿透了。王俊凯也自知正在前头惹火了他，赶在还喘着粗气的小朋友要跟他闹脾气之前，一个挺身便顶着人的底裤把自己送进去了一小截头部。

前面还没给伺候舒服了，后头倒是先承受了这不像话的尺寸，王源闷哼了一声，人还半懵着，迷糊间又想起了方才教授的话，抬手拍了一掌横在自己身前的大腿膝盖：“你就是个不称...啊...”

王俊凯把自己猛地抽身出来，又托着王源的腰身把他往前放倒了，顺着人跪趴的姿势沿着腰椎一路啃咬到尾椎骨。

王源细细地“呜”了一声，终于软了声，降了姿态开始轻轻地喊：“哥哥......”

王俊凯一口咬上人雪白的臀尖，意料之中地换来底下人的一个哆嗦，笑着回他：“现在知道要叫哥哥了，刚不是还喊王俊凯呢么？”

“呜呜，哥哥......”

“几遍了？”

“什么......”

“接吻啊，你不是说，前戏要亲到一百遍才——”

“到了，”王源转过身来，又马上力气耗尽似地伸胳膊挂上王俊凯的肩头，“已经到了，哥哥，你快帮帮我。”

王俊凯一把拉下人的底裤，炙物不客气地抵上人已经不住翕张着的后穴。

“那你哥哥还是不是个称职的性伴侣？”

“是！如果我哥这种永动机都不能算称职的话，那就没有人称职了！”

不错，王俊凯表示有被取悦到。


End file.
